


Who is Park Jihyo?

by Aris_Megalos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Megalos/pseuds/Aris_Megalos
Summary: Park Jihyo, the leader of the girl group Twice, was all prepared to give her members a sweet welcome back from Switzerland, but things didn't go exactly as planned.





	Who is Park Jihyo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a lonely night, Jihyo is unable to sleep because of an existential “crisis.”

_I wonder what would it be like if I wasn't who I am today? Would I be any different? Would I still be the same?_

Truth be told, these were just some of the random questions that has—just so happen—popped up in her mind. She was alone in the dorm tonight with only the smiling moon as her companion.

It had been so long since she had time to think about herself and how she was doing so far in life, due to all the scheduling and taking care of her members as the leader of Twice.

Here she was, lying in her bed by herself and struggling to fall asleep because her mind decided to wander to another world where another her may exist.

She turned over to her other side and sighed, unable to suppress these existential questions.

"I'm sure I'll be the same as always," Jihyo answered, "If I wasn't who I am now, then who else could I be?" Although she spoke her answers out loud, there was still that lingering foreboding feeling. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was right. Nobody really knows, excluding the Gods that know everything about every single thing.

Maybe she was just thinking too much. Yeah, fantasizing about her  _other self_ took way too much time. She needed to sleep early for her returning members. Once they come back, Jihyo would no longer be resting in this vast dorm by herself and she wouldn't be left alone to wonder about these unanswerable questions.

She nodded at the plan drawn out in her mind and snuggled into the cocoon of blankets. Reminding herself that she had to wake up early enough to surprise her members, Jihyo ignored her adventurous mind and focused on sleeping which proved to be a task that was quite difficult.

She winced when a painful headache came out of nowhere which made her head throb. Why was it so hard? Sleep should come easily since she was still injured so she needed more rest for recovery.

Eventually with enough shuffling and reading web toons, Jihyo was finally able to fall soundly asleep.

What she didn't see was the shadow that was watching from the door before it disappeared as if nothing was ever there.


End file.
